Greek Myths and Legends, Grand Chase Style!
by WinterBarrows
Summary: A humorous collection of one-shots centering around the stories of Greek Myths, using the Grand Chase characters as the roles in the myths. A collab work between myself, Fata Lunevis, MelenMelon, and Sirenys.


Disclaimer: I own neither the Grand Chase characters, nor the Greek myths involved within these chapters.

Welcome to Greek Myths and Legends, Grand Chase Style! I am your host, WinterBarrows! Today, I shall be sharing with you the stories of the Greek Gods and Goddesses, and the stories that surround them! But I shall not be alone in this endeavor, hoe no, for I have with me the help of a few very talented authors! Joining me in writing this wonderful collection of one shots are the amazing talents of Fata Lunevis, MelenMelon, and Sirenys! The four of us shall each take turns writing out different myths, and they shall be added to the collection here. These are mostly humorous, and won't always be accurate, but hey, this is all for fun after all. Please enjoy the introduction to our story (and don't worry Kathrine won't be mentioned again for those who hate OCs) and look forward to future updates!

* * *

"Read me another story, Uncle Sieghart!" the little girl bounced excitedly on the bed beside him, not at all tired.

"But the point of bedtime stories is for you to go to _bed_ after I finish the story." The older man sighed, closing the book and setting it aside. "Besides, I've read you, like, every child's story in this castle."

"Then tell me a story about the past!" the girl crawled into the lap of the old immortal, looking up at him with big, brown eyes.

"God dammit, how can I resist that? Ok ok, what would you like to hear about?" Sieghart shook his head and pushed the little girl off, trying to get her settled back into her bed.

The little girl thought for a moment, tilting her head to the side cutely, taking a while before answering. "Uncle Sieghart, do you know anything about the Greek Gods?"

"Of course!" he boasted, sitting up a little taller and smiling, "What do you take me for?"

"Tell me about them?" the little girl pleaded, once again giving the immortal big puppy dog eyes, and folding her hands in front of her face in a pleading motion.

" … But those stories are… Usually not for six-year-olds…" Sieghart trailed off, scratching his head.

The young girl pouted, crossing her arms and huffing. "I'm plenty mature enough!"

"What makes you ask about the Greek Gods, anyways?" The immortal quickly changed the subject.

"Auntie Rin was talking about one of the stories from the Greek myths, and I didn't understand it…" The small girl whined.

"Hmm…" The immortal trailed off, thinking for a moment. "Well sure, I could tell you the stories, but on their own they tend to get hard to understand and link together, especially with how many different gods and goddesses there are mentioned in them."

"Oh…" the little girl sounded depressed.

"Well… We could always go see a play about it?" The gladiator tried to cheer up the pathetic looking child.

"But I want to learn about it now!"

The immortal growled, thinking for a moment. Then, an idea snuck into his head. And that was never a good thing. A creepy smile spread across his face as the idea developed further into something terrible. Oh, he knew just the thing to teach Kathrine about the Greek Gods. And he would rope every single member of the Grand Chase in on it with him. He laughed, full out, a scary sound to be heard. Even little Kathrine became worried.

"I've got the perfect idea…" The immortal cooed.

"Should I be afraid yet?"

Sieghart ignored her, standing up with a flourish. "We, the Grand Chase," he announced with a booming voice, "shall put on a show for you, dear Kathrine! And teach you about the Greek Gods!"

Kathrine cheered, and Sieghart was sure that the rest of the members of the Grand Chase were sensing their impending doom. Oh, he had blackmail on all of them, and he was about to put it to its best use.

He then proceeded to knock on the doors of every chaser, roping them in to his grand plans, setting up a small theatre for Kathrine in the dining hall. Yes indeed, this was a grand, terrible plan indeed. He sat Kathrine down in front of the make-shift stage, and gathered his actors, dolling out roles as need be. A few make-shift costumes and hastily rehearsed lines later, they began.

Starting with how it all began.

* * *

A/N: The introduction is kind of crap, I'll admit, but don't worry Fata is doing the next chapter so you KNOW it'll be good! Keep an eye out for it!


End file.
